Die Rettet Haldir eV
by Eiliant
Summary: Stimmt es euch auch wütend das unser geliebter Hauptmann Haldir dank einer laune von Warner und Peter Jackson das zeitliche segnen musste? Dann ist diese Geschichte(n) genau das richtige für euch. . .


Die RH e.V. - (Die Rettet Haldir e.V.) Präsentiert: 

  


Stimmt es euch auch wütend das unser geliebter Hauptmann Haldir dank einer laune von Warner und Peter Jackson das zeitliche segnen musste? Dann ist diese Geschichte (n) genau das richtige für euch den hier gibt es ein paar Kurzgeschichten über möglichkeiten wie man Haldir hätte retten können... 

  


1. Bück dich du Stück by Eiliant

  


Helms Klamm. Die Schlacht war hart und unbeherrscht. Elben, Menschen und ... ein Zwerg. Alle kämpften verbissen gegen ihren, scheinbar übermächtigen Feind. Die Orks und Uruk-Hais. 

Doch da gab es eine Person die dort eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatte. Nicht das sie nicht fähig wäre ein Schwert zu führen... doch sie tat es nicht. Sie sabberte lieber, beim Anblick gewisser Elben Hintern, die Gegend voll. Asahi!

Gerade erst war Legolas sie los geworden in dem er sich Tod gestellt hatte, da war sie schon bei ihrem nächsten Opfer angelangt. Haldir, Hauptmann der Galadhrim. 

Ein wenig verunsichert schaute der Hauptmann zu Asahi rüber, welche es sich gerade auf einer Ork Leiche gemütlich gemacht hatte um eine besser Aussicht auf den Elbischen Knackarsch zu haben.

Als sie den verwirrten Blick Haldirs sah, winkte sie nur einmal lässig mit der Hand und meinte cool: "He mach weiter Hasi... las dich durch mich nicht stören..." Dies vewirrte den Hauptmann nur noch mehr, doch um nicht von einem Ork oder Uruk-Hai gemetzelt zu werden, wandte er seinen Blick von diesem... komischen Mädchen, der die sabberfäden nur so aus dem Mund hingen, ab...

Doch Asahi wurde es nach einiger Zeit zu blöde. Die ganze Zeit hüpften Orks zwischen ihr und dem knackigen Hinter hin und her. Das musste man doch irgendwie ändern!

Genervt erhob sie sich von der Ork Leiche und maschierte auf den Hauptmann zu der verbissen versuchte einen Uruk-Hai abzuwehren. (Ihr fragt euch bestimmt warum Asahi nicht angegriffen wird... Wie man so schön sagt... man versucht die Irren zu ignorieren...)

Asahi tippte dem Uruk-Hai auf die Schulter. Genervt drehte sich dieser von Haldir weg und schaute sie böse an. Diesen Moment nutze Haldir und streckte den Uruk-Hai mit seinem Schwert nieder.

"Na endlich," nuschelte Asahi und lächelte als sie endlich wieder freie Sicht hatte. Sie seufzte leise bei diesem Anblick.

"Sag mal wer oder was bist du eigentlich?" fragte er besorgt über ihren geistigen Zustand. "Eine stille Bewunderin..." sagte sie leise. 

Aus der ferne konnte man jemanden rufen hören, doch weder Haldir noch Asahi hörten hin. (Aragorn: He Haldir hör auf zu flirten... wir ziehen uns zuück!)

  


Asahi: "He, he... heute Abend schon was vor Süßer?"

Haldir: *ziehtaugenbrauehoch* "Huh?" 

Asahi: " He da fällt mir auf... dein Schuh ist offen!" 

  


Haldir blickt an sich hinunter und lächelt. 

  


Haldir: "Tatsache! Danke!" 

  


Haldir bückt sich und Asahi lächelt sich einen mit ihrem *Ja, bück dich du Stück* - Blick. 

Just in dem Moment in dem sich unser Held aus Caras Galadhon bückte kam ein Pfeil und...

Asahi: AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *umkipp*

  


ENDE

  


A/N: Okay ich weiß im Film war es ein Schwert und ein Ork aber hey: Wenn sich Peter was ausdenken darf dann darf ich das erst recht! 

  


So und jetzt seit ihr gefragt! Habt ihr auch eine gute Idee wie man Haldir hätte retten können? Oder seit ihr der Meinung Haldir könnte zwar mal sterben, sollte dann jedoch vor der Valar auf die Knie fallen und um sein Leben betteln? Wenn ihr eine Idee habt, schickt sie mir. x.imladir.x@lycos.de 

Das Genre ist egal, das Rating sollte R nicht überschreiten und es sollten nicht mehr als 3 Seiten sein. Wer auftaucht sei euch überlassen und es ist euch ebenfalls freigestellt andere Charakter umzubringen. (ABER BITTE NICHT LEGOLAS!)^^ Und Haldir sollte am Ende LEBEN... Gibts noch irgendwas? Ach ja ein Kommentar! 

@Asahi: Na Kleine! He es war zwar deine Idee ne Rettet Haldir e.V. aufzumachen aber die Idee dieser Geschichte ist mein! Ich finde du bist genau so dargestellt wie dich jeder sieht! Und wenn ich gekonnt hätte, hätte ich deinen geliebten Erestor auch noch mit eingebaut. ^^ (Eili *denk* Ich hoffe es gibt keine Rache....) Sag mal wann kommst du wieder nach Deutschland? Januar, Februar? Dann hab ich ja noch Zeit auszuwandern... ^^


End file.
